


For Darkness Shows the Stars

by Lockea



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, And then I threw it in a blender and made Final Fantasy puree, F/F, Found Family, I took canon out back and I shot it, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Team as Family, This is as much a story about the MTs as it is about Prompto and Noctis, this is the result
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockea/pseuds/Lockea
Summary: Every light casts a shadow.Long ago, the Gate to the Astral Realm closed and magic disappeared from the world, passed down in only two lines charged with guarding and guiding the world in the Astral's absence. Not everyone is content to let the Oracle and the Light rule. The ShinRa Empire has begun experimenting on creating Magitek Soldiers from the blood of the daughter of the Astrals. Yet the MTs have ideas of their own, and the empire's plans are set behind.Growing up a refugee in Insomnia wasn't easy for Prompto, but according to his brothers Squall and Cloud it's been worth it for the chance at a normal childhood. Then Lucis is invaded by the empire and Prompto discovers the secret of his birth and a destiny that pits him against the Prince of Light -- his best friend and crush, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Desperate to find the solution that doesn't end in bloodshed, Prompto begins a journey to bring down the empire that created him and free the family that sacrificed everything to save him. Maybe, along the way, he'll even find a way restore balance to the world and bring back the age of magic once more.





	For Darkness Shows the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHAT I'M GETTING FOR MY BIRTHDAY NEXT YEAR!!! That's right frienemies, the FF7 remake comes out on my b-day. And it's the big 3-0 (I will officially be as old as I always complain I am). I'm so excited!
> 
> So fic inspiration is the weirdest thing. Like, for this one, the ten years of darkness is FF15 is referred to as the World of Ruin. The second half of FF6 takes place is a destroyed wasteland called the World of Ruin. Also, Celes is one of two Magitek Knights in FF6 and she got her magic from experiments Terra was involved in (kinda) so that was the inspiration for this. And then I was like -- Oh, you know what? I haven't made Final Fantasy Chop Suey in a while, so let's do that! And now there's all this references to all the games and subtle little callouts. And then Prompto being Terra's son was literally as simple as that they both have wild blond hair.
> 
> Also, poor Squall is the brown-headed stepchild of the MTs. Everyone else has silver or blond hair, but not Squall!
> 
> This first chapter is a prologue, basically, although because AO3 doesn't like prologues I spared myself the headache and just called it chapter one. I can't think of any warnings I'd need to add here, except for the vague implications of abuse that only occurs if you do the math surrounding Terra and Prompto's conception... But, as always, given the persnickety nature of triggers, if at any time you want to know if XYZ happens because Triggers, just shoot me a message and I'll happily answer. I gotcha fam, I got triggers too. :)

As the eleventh hour chimed in the distance, Celes swept into the study that Kain and Cecil had taken over as their office. Both were still awake despite the late hour – Cecil poured over a thick volume while Kain typed on his computer, likely finishing the last of the mission reports from their recent expedition. Celes, as was her habit when she was feeling unsure of herself, swept the room for bugs, first visually and then by manipulating an aero spell around her fingers to sense any disturbances a transmitter would cause in the air. Satisfied when she found nothing, the young woman lowered herself onto the couch shoved in the corner of the room.

“Any news?” Cecil inquired softly. He marked his place in his book and set it aside, his pale blue eyes settling on Celes with full attention.

Celes nodded and swallowed, searching for a voice that fled amidst her fear and anger. “They are going to induce labor the morning after tomorrow.” She was proud of the fact that her voice didn’t break or waver, despite how much it wanted to. “As soon as the babe is born, he’ll be taken in for the first surgery.”

In the midst of speaking, Kain had paused in his typing. His back was still to them, but the stillness of his spine said he was listening. Cecil’s expression, ever an open book, creased down in a frown, shoulders slumped in worry. “There’s something they’re not telling us. None of us. Even Sephiroth has had no luck in finding out information about the child. This news, however, changes things. We’ll need to move up our plans before it’s too late.”

“The night after.” Celes agreed. “They’re planning to move more quickly than we’re prepared for, so we’ve no choice but to move faster. Security will be at its most lax while they’re both in recovery.”

Cecil nodded and glanced down at the grain of his desk. “I’ll make sure Cloud and Squall are ready.”

“Just the two of them? What about Aranea?” Celes asked.

“She refused to leave.” Kain spoke for the first time. Years of their comradery allowed Celes to hear the sorrow underwriting his words. “I can’t force her. She’s more willful than her brothers.”

“It could be for the best.” Celes assured him, but the words felt hollow and forced. Her… Cecil… Kain… Sephiroth… and the children – Cloud, Squall and Aranea. Their lives had been sacrificed for the good of the empire, in the name of saving the world. A hollow lie, when the woman who started it all lay vacant and unaware under the power of a technology that never should have been created. “Cloud and Squall have already lost the pieces of themselves, but Aranea is stronger than we ever imagined. She could be a powerful force on our side, and her staying means she can protect her brothers where we cannot.”

“A shallow comfort, at best.” Kain mumbled, and turned away from them.

Celes glanced up at the clock above the door. “I should go. I’m in charge of the children tomorrow and I’m not as young as I once was.”

Cecil tilted his head to the side with a crooked smile. “You’re barely in your twenties. Don’t tell me a couple of ten-year-olds can run you ragged that easily.”

Celes snorted, unladylike, and rose. “When one of them is Aranea, then yes – I need all the sleep I can get. At least Sephiroth is slated to train with us.”

She waved goodbye and left. The hall outside was dark and alone, for a moment, the brief humor faded. She wrapped her arms around herself and bowed her head. “Astrals, please watch over us all. Even though we are monsters, at least help us save your daughter and your son. Please.”

*~*~*

 At sixteen years of age, Sephiroth occupied an unusual position among both the military and the Magitek generals. Of the four, he was the youngest by several years and technically wasn’t part of their generation, known as the Firsts. Celes, Cecil, and Kain were children – little more than toddlers at the eldest, when they were imbued with the power of magic, the first MTs. Sephiroth was the first born of the Seconds, engineered in the womb and born already imbued with his powers. The other seconds followed several years later, another three successful pregnancies. Sephiroth’s siblings; Cloud, Squall, and Aranea. The Firsts treated Sephiroth like a child to be guided and coddled, while the other Seconds looked up to him as their senior, almost as if he were the same as one of the Firsts. It was lonely, to be caught between the two yet part of neither.

Aranea was already in the training yard when Sephiroth arrived at half past six in the morning, kneeling on the ground with her brow furrowed in concentration as she focused her magic through the lance held upright in front of her. Sephiroth could feel the whispering pull of the wind around the edges of the yard, willful and troublesome. Wind did not obey easily, nor did fire or thunder, and so Sephiroth had abandoned the elemental magics favored by the other MTs for the call of status spells. Manipulating people, Sephiroth found, was far easier than manipulating something as old and willful as the winds. Only the progenitor of the MTs had been known to master the elements, but that was to be expected – she was, after all, a child of Astrals.

Aranea was deep in her casting such that she did not notice Sephiroth’s arrival. Knowing from the call of the wind that it would be several more moments before Aranea even attempted her spell, Sephiroth closed his eyes and felt the pull of the threads around him, finding comfort in the cool dark of his domain.

He felt it, moments before it happened, as Aranea unfolded herself in one graceful motion and leaped into the air, her magic boosting her higher. Sephiroth watched, expressionless, as she suddenly lost control, and tumbled back to the ground before completing her jump, rolling at the last moment to minimize any injury. She rolled to her feet and looked at Sephiroth, noticing him for the first time.

“You didn’t see that.” She said.

Sephiroth felt his lips quirk in amusement, “See what?” He asked dryly.

Aranea grinned back at him, white teeth showing, “Exactly. Damn, General Kain makes it look so easy.” She stared up at the sky as if it held the answer and then sighed.

“You’ll figure it out.” Sephiroth said, in what he hoped was an encouraging tone.

Aranea snorted, “Of course I will. I’m an MT. There ain’t nothing we can’t do.”

The door to the training yard opened as she spoke, and her brothers filed into the courtyard. At their age, just shy of adolescence, Aranea was taller than either of them, although Squall radiated more of a threatening attitude. Cloud just looked small when compared to either of them, a shrinking violet next to the blossoms of Aranea and Squall. It was almost eerie how each child took after their mentor – Aranea in her technical skill and drive to learn Kain’s signature movements, Squall in his cool level-headed tact and willingness to make tough calls which was what made Celes so effective as the leader of the Generals, and Cloud in his compassion and humanity – weaknesses that Sephiroth despised, but Cecil encouraged, even though Cloud lagged behind his siblings because of it.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Sephiroth replied. He nodded to Squall and Cloud.

Squall shook his head. “Being stubborn can only get you so far.” He remarked, crossing the yard for the weapons rack where he picked up a training sword. Cloud nodded in agreement, but made the mistake of traveling within his sister’s domain of attack and found himself tackled to the ground, Aranea’s superior height to her advantage.

Cloud yelped in response and kicked out, a fire spell already gathering in his hand as he wrestled Aranea. “Don’t attack just because it’s true!” Cloud protested.

“Who says I’m denying it?” Aranea laughed, even as she dodged the thrown spell with a yelp.

“It’s too early for this.” Squall muttered, just loud enough that Sephiroth was sure his siblings hadn’t heard. He lifted his sword and called the runic into his focus. A moment later, the air in the courtyard snapped, all the threads of magic called to Squall like a black hole swallowed light, and Aranea’s spell fizzled in her hands.

“Hey!” Cloud and Aranea both protested, turning their attention to Squall. Aranea said, “If you’re going to fight dirty, at least be willing to get dirty.”

“No.” Squall replied mildly.

Sephiroth was debating stepping between the squabbling children when the door opened once more and Celes stepped into the courtyard, dressed down in her uniform but without the cloak she normally wore, a coffee in one hand and her golden blond hair tied back in a half braid. She surveyed the chaos with a raised eyebrow in Sephiroth’s direction. Sephiroth shrugged and she snorted, a smile tugging at her lips.

“All right children!” Celes called, and immediately the fighting stopped as the younger Seconds all fell into line obediently. “Good. Now, we’re going to be working on focus today. I want all of you to be able to channel your magic through your weapon during a spar, so we’ll be practicing that. Start with a jog though – ten laps around the yard and twenty push-ups. Go!”

As the children set off as instructed – Aranea groaning even as she complied – Celes approached Sephiroth leisurely, sipping at her coffee. “Good morning, Sephiroth.”

“Good morning, Celes.” Sephiroth replied. “Not enough sleep last night?” He observed. Celes hated coffee, preferring not to ingest caffeine. She only did it when work forced her to keep long hours and little sleep.

“Yeah.” She replied, glancing across the yard at nothing. “Tomorrow night.”

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side. “Sooner than anticipated.”

“Yeah, well, they’re doing things faster than we anticipated too. We have to move up our plans. We have to save her.” Celes’s words were low, whispered, and desperate. “Or at least try to do something. I’ve been complacent.”

“No one spoke louder for her than you did, Celes.” Sephiroth reminded her. He remembered it, a year ago, the screaming match where Celes had shouted at Emperor Shinra, demanding he rescind his decision, demanding that the empire not forsake their gift in such a way. She’d been ignored – locked in cells for months on end, and when she was finally released the damage was done and so Celes had crafted the plan they now depended on, for her fellow generals were just as moved as she by the injustice done in the name of the empire.

“I should have done more. I should have taken her before they ever put that crown on her brow.” Celes sighed. “I just hope this is enough. That we’re able to get her and the baby to safety, and by sending Cloud and Squall with her, then maybe the life they deserved will be the one they get, rather than the half-life of an imperial weapon.”

“We must put our faith in the Astrals.” Sephiroth reminded her. “She’s their daughter, and the baby is their son. They will move heaven and earth for her.”

He spoke with conviction he didn’t feel, and by the look on her face, Celes knew it. Still, she swallowed back her grief as the children finished their rounds, and turned her attention to the immediate task before her. No one was to suspect the MTs were planning a rebellion, and Celes was always the best at putting mission before personal preference.

*~*~*

It wasn’t until he was around four or five years old that Cloud realized he was different from other people, that he was special in some way. He’d been able to call magic since he could walk, and so could the other people he looked up most to in his life. The only people who couldn’t use magic were the doctors, it seemed, and Cloud didn’t think that was odd – doctors had their own type of magic in the technology they experimented with. Once, during a festival that meant there were less guards around and less doctors, the eight of them snuck away from the labs and climbed a tower in a part of the palace that was seldom traversed. At the top, they saw the fireworks and Cloud imagined that was a sort of magic all on his own.

He remembered learning that he and his family were different on the day Celes, Cecil, and Kain were sent out on a mission, just the three of them, and Terra cried when they came back bruised and bloody, expressions grim and eyes haunted. He remembered lying awake in their dorm when he was supposed to be sleeping, while Terra and Celes whispered to each other, curled together one bunk over.

“They didn’t do anything.” Celes kept repeating, “But we had to kill them. We had to kill them.”

“Hush,” Terra’s voice was soft, warm – she was the oldest of them all, and even more special than the rest of them. “Celes it’s okay. You didn’t have a choice.”

Celes sobbed then, muffled from where she was buried against Terra’s side. “We’re monsters, Terra. Astrals, we aren’t supposed to exist. And they’re just going to keep using us to destroy in the name of conquest. We’re supposed to end the tyranny of light but we’re just as evil, if not worse, than the other two lines.”

Terra didn’t reply, and Cloud laid awake for hours after, thinking about it. Celes thought they were all monsters, but Cloud didn’t think so. He didn’t think monsters liked music and art like Cecil and Celes did, or that monsters could solve really hard math problems like Sephiroth and Kain. He didn’t think monsters made stupid jokes like Aranea or were fiercely protective like Squall or had a gentle smile and warm hands like Terra. But Celes had said they were monsters and Celes was older and she knew _everything_. Even things Terra didn’t know.

The day the newest MT was born, Cloud remembered what Celes said all those nights ago, although he wasn’t sure why. The oldest four MTs had rooms of their own now, in a different part of the palace, but Squall and Aranea and Cloud all still slept in the dorm, although they weren’t small enough to share a bed anymore even if Cloud sometimes missed their warmth. The day before, after training, Cecil had come to see them carrying a bag which he gave to Squall – who was the most responsible – and asked Aranea one last time to come with them.

“I won’t.” Aranea said. “I want to protect them, and I know if I stay here then someday, I’ll be able to protect all of them when they need me most.”

Cecil had nodded, but he was sad and hugged each of them in turn. To Cloud and Squall he said, “You’ll take care of them, right? Terra’s counting on you. You have to protect her and the baby even if it means your lives. I’m sorry to ask this to you, but everything is counting on it.”

Cloud stiffened as Squall nodded solemnly. “We know.” Squall said. “No matter what, we’ll protect Terra and the baby.”

Cecil nodded. “I know you will. Never doubt that all of us are on your side. We’re staying here so that you can be free. When you get to Lucis, I hope you’ll be able to live normal lives. That’s my prayer for all of you.”

Then he left and the next day there was a rush of excitement in the labs as the baby was born. They weren’t allowed to watch, but their dorm was close enough they could hear the doctors calling to each other and finally the first wail of life. Then silence.

Squall and Cloud slept and Aranea kept watch over them. They had to sleep because they were going to be traveling all night. They were going to take Terra and the baby and they were going to run away. Celes was going to come with them, as far as she could, and then hide their tracks so they would have more time to flee. It seemed forever and yet not long at all before Aranea was shaking him awake and Kain was there.

“Let’s go.” Kain ordered, and Squall grabbed the bag of supplies as Cloud followed after Kain, watching him closely as he snuck through the labs – lax now as it must have been close to midnight. Cloud didn’t know the route they followed. He’d never been this far towards the exterior of the palace before, but he knew Kain had – plenty of times. He was sent out all the time on missions so he had to know his way around. Cloud focused on staying quiet as he and Squall crept along behind Kain who checked for guards and used magic to put them to sleep should any be in their way.

Finally, Kain opened a door and they were outside, where the wall was broken in one place and the woods visible on the other side. “Go.” Kain ordered. “Celes is waiting for you.”

Cloud nodded at the same time as Squall and thought about saying goodbye to the man, but he turned and left abruptly. They didn’t have much time to linger.

In the woods, far enough that the wall disappeared, Celes stepped out of the shadows. She had her armor on and their weapons were strapped across her back, even as she cradled a bassinet in her arms. Beside her, expression blank and eyes distant, was Terra. She too was dressed in armor, but her hair was down – tangled curls reaching almost to her waist from neglect and a lack of proper care. “Come on.” Celes said, and turned and began walking. “We need to move quickly. I’m going to come with you to the edge of the city. Beyond is the wastes. Daemons roam at night but they avoid MTs, probably because of our magic, and so all four of you should be safe. Travel by night until you reach the ocean. Once you reach the ocean, you’ll claim to be a family of refugees and make your way to Insomnia. Travel with the other refugees and keep your heads down. Not a soul must know that you all have magic, so don’t show your spells to anyone. Insomnia is guarded by the King of Light – it’s the only place where the empire can’t hope to follow. You’ll all be safe there.”

“Yes General.” Squall replied, and Celes paused, turning to look over her shoulder at them.

“I don’t know what will happen when you remove the crown from Terra’s head.” Celes admitted finally, before she turned and kept marching. Cloud scrambled to catch up to her. “It’s never been on someone for so long. A whole year. She probably won’t remember much. Or anything. So I’m trusting you two to protect her. Maybe we’ll be lucky and she won’t remember any of this. That’s for the best, probably.”

“Even if she forgets you?” Squall asked, and Celes winced.

“Yes.” Her voice was sharp. They arrived at the edge of the forest, where it bordered another wall. Following along the wall, close enough that they could see it, was the entrance to the capitol, and a road winding through the forest. In the summer as it was, the air was frigid at night, but at least they were not impeded by snow.  “All right.” She turned to face them again, and handed the bassinet to Cloud. “Watch over him. He’s our only hope.”

“Wait.” Squall said as Celes turned away from them. “The baby needs a name.”

Celes’s brow furrowed. “Yes, he does.” She said, evenly.

“So you should name him.” Squall replied deliberately, as if explaining something obvious.

“He’s Terra’s baby. Terra should name him.”

Squall shook his head. “Please, General? Terra can’t right now. Maybe she’ll want to change his name when she’s… better… but we need something to call him for now. And you and Terra –” He stopped, because they’d never once spoken aloud about Celes and Terra. It was a secret, one that no one in the palace knew. Celes feared that if she gave her love a name, then Terra would be taken from her.

Not that it mattered – Terra had been taken anyway, and now Celes was letting her go willingly, knowing they’d probably never see each other again. Cloud could see where Squall was going.

Cloud said, “You know she’d want you to do it. She loved you most of all.”

Celes sighed and closed her eyes, shoulder’s slumping. “Fine.” She mumbled. She opened her eyes and stepped over near Cloud. The baby was asleep in the bassinet, and only protested sleepily when Celes stroked his cheek. “Prompto Argentum.” She decided. “It’s a Lucian name, so it will hide better. And silver is her favorite color. You’re the Argentum family now.”

Cloud smiled. “Thank you… Celes.”

Celes managed a small smile. “Go and may the Astrals keep watch.”

Then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I love receiving kudos and comments! I'm a trash disaster human at answering comments (but I try). Still, whenever I get a comment, my day is made and more often than not I've been asked why I'm so happy by people IRL, which inevitably ques to me getting even more flustered because I don't know how to explain "Someone made my day by reading my writing!" while also NOT letting them ask to see said writing. XD It's not a bad problem to have, honestly. Ya'll are worth it!


End file.
